Sickness -Phan-
by kittyxuchiha11
Summary: Phil is ill and it's up to Dan to care for him. so much fluff. please read and review


Phil groaned as he attempted to sit up in bed. He had had this stupid cold thing for about the last week. He wanted nothing more than to be able to go out, or even just be well enough to sit on his laptop. He groaned again as he coughed harshly. "Dan?" he tried to shout but it came out as more of a small whimper. "Dan" he tried again, this time his voice actually obeyed him. He was sure his friend would have heard that.

Fortunately, Dan was walking through the hall, so he heard Phil was saying something. Or more like growling. He rolled his eyes and opened doors to Phil's bedroom. "You called me?" He asked, staying in a doorway and smiling at Phil.

Phil look up at Dan with what he hoped was a cute smile "im hungry" he said quietly.

Dan chuckled stepping inside the room. "What do you want? I can make instant soup or instant soup. Or a sandwich." He said and smiled back at Phil.

Phil smiled as he tried to say soup but no sound came out. he cleared his throat, which brought on another violent coughing fit. "soup" he managed to say before shuddering and sinking back down into his covers.

"Fine" said Dan and messed Phil's hair up before leaving room. He walked straight to the kitchen, when he put the kettle on and put the noodles and spices in the bowl. When the water was boiling, he poured it in the bowl and put a spoon in it. He carried it to Phil's bedroom, and put it on the bedside table, as it was too hot to hold it for any longer. "At your service" He smiled and sat down on the bed, next to Phil.

Phil groaned again as he, yet again attempted to sit up. he really hated being ill, it was one of the worst things in the world.

"Poor boy" pouted Dan, and took the soup, sitting closer to Phil. "I didn't sign up to be your nanny" He giggled as he put a spoon with the liquid up to Phil's mouth.

"but you still make an excellent one" Phil said softly then opened his mouth and took the spoon into his mouth. he smiled weekly at Dan "thanks for this" he croaked quietly.

Dan smiled back. "That's my pleasure" He chuckled, carrying on with feeding Phil. "You better get better, I have no one to play sonic with" He said pulling a fake sad face.

Phil laughed softly then coughed again. "I hate being ill" he mumbled softly as he pouted.

"But I don't mind taking care of you" said Dan quietly, and wiped away a drop that rolled down Phil chin.

Phil smiled as he finished of the last drop of soup. "thanks for that Dan" he shuffled slightly closer to Dan "you're the best"

Dan pulled Phil into a hug, carefully, so as not to not hurt his sore body. "Oh stop it you" He said barely above the whisper, next to Phil's ear.

Phil wrapped his arms around Dan weakly then snuggled up to him "it's true though" he whispered.

"I'd be nothing without you" said Dan quietly, closing his eyes and burying his face in Phil's neck. "Do you need something else?" He asked after he pulled away, while his hand remained on Phil's shoulder and the other one stroked Phil's hair.

"stay with me, please" he said quietly "I don't want to be alone" he whispered blushing. or was that just his fever? that was a pretty good excuse.

"But you go back under the duvet" said Dan, and pulled the duvet up, then tucked it under Phil's chin, before he settled himself beside Phil, laying on his side and staring at Phil with a smile.

Phil smiled back at him as he sighed with content. he yawned softly as he closed his eyes momentarily.

Dan put his hand on Phil's cheek, stroking it with his thumb gently. He had no clue where did that came from, but it felt just right. Plus Phil was ill and half asleep, he probably wouldn't remember anyway.

"hold me" he whispered as he leaned into Dan's touch half asleep.

"I will" Dan whispered back, before he left small kiss on Phil's hot forehead, and shuffled closer to him, so Phil was leaning his head against his neck.

Phil smiled, wrapping his arms around his friend again. falling asleep within seconds.

Dan stayed with him, watching his chest raise and fall, staring at his quiet and peaceful face, even more innocent that usual. Was that what friends do on daily basis? He didn't know, but he couldn't care about it in that moment.

Phil hugged Dan tighter in his sleep " I love you" he mumbled quietly, still smiling.

Dan raised his eyebrow, but he assumed it was only effect of Phil's fever and asleep state. Although, it gave him warm, fluffy feeling inside. "I love you too." He whispered, not sure how much he meant it.

Phil blinked a few times before staring sleepily up at Dan "did you say something?..." he asked quietly, moving a hand to rub his eyes.

Dan blushed slightly. "No, of course not" He said and awkwardly shook his head, while running his finger along Phil's jaw-line.

"hmmm, really" he looked into Dan's eyes "I had the weirdest dream. we were in Starbucks and suddenly you told me you loved me..." he sighed softly "...then I woke up..."

"And you said you love me back, didn't you?" asked Dan with half smile and toyed with hair on back of Phil's neck.

"how did you-" he adverted his eyes as he bit his lip "no...loving your best friend would be really stupid...cause they'll never love you back"

"But in your dream I've already told you, I love you, so there was no risk" said Dan, biting his own lip as well. "And you're not right, you never know what inside someone's head until you ask" He said and tapped Phil's temple with his finger.

Phil looked up at Dan with a surprised expression. he smiled softly as he looked into Dan's eyes "are you trying to say?..."

Dan shrugged, trying not to smile too obviously. "I don't know, maybe you should live your dream..." Said Dan looking into Phil's eyes.

Phil tried to say something but went into another coughing fit "damnit..." he groaned as he placed a hand to his head "that hurt..." he said, pouting slightly.

"Should I kiss it all better?" asked Dan, and put his lips on Phil's forehead again, not caring for an answer. He placed his lips on Phil's cheek for a bright moment and ghosted them over his eyelids, before he gently lined his lips with Phil for a short second.

Phil just lay there speechless. he would have never guessed that his best friend would be so affectionate, never mind kiss him. he smiled after a few seconds "thank you" he said softly, leaning up slightly until he met Dan's lips again.

Dan smiled into the kiss, before he pulled away again. "There's nothing to thank me for, you silly." He said and pushed Phil's fringe out of his eyes. Did that make them boyfriends, or was it just one time thing? Was that new level of their friendship, or did they become friends with benefits? He didn't know. He wasn't even sure it what he felt for Phil was exactly love, but he knew, he could die for his Phil.

Phil grinned as he snuggled up to Dan "...I love you" he said softly as he blushed a darker shade of red than his cheeks were already.

"I think I may love you too" said Dan and smiled, before he linked their foreheads together, looking into Phil's eyes.

Phil bit his lip as he adverted his eyes for a second before looking back into Dan's "...may?..." he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I'm don't even know when's my name-day. How can I be sure I love someone?" asked Dan, pulling on a serious face again, but still playing with Phil's hair.

Phil frowned softly as he shuffled away slightly then turned over. "it's fine...I understand"

Dan sighed, and moved closer to Phil again, touching Phil's back with his chest. "Hey, don't be sad. You know I've said stupid things, because I'm full time idiot, but I don't want to make you sad" He whispered into Phil's ear, wrapping his arm around Phil's torso.

"more like a full time internet homo" Phil whispered as he placed his hands over Dan's, a small smile creeping onto his face.

"Actually both" corrected Dan, pecking back of Phil's neck. "I don't know if I love you. I want to protect you, hold you, take care of you, spent rest of my life by your side. I want to remember you forever, and see you grow old. I want to see you happy, and sad, so I could cheer you up. I never want to leave you" Said Dan in a quiet tone, running his hand up and down Phil's chest slowly.

Phil grinned as he turned to face Dan. without a second thought he pressed his lips against Dan's again. he smiled into the kiss, pulling his friend closer.

Dan melted into the kiss, smiling as well and closing his eyes. He wondered- what if that's what's love about? He kissed back automatically and cupped Phil's cheek.

Phil pulled away slightly, still grinning. "you know, I fell better already"

"You're still staying in bed, until you're fully healthy again." commanded Dan, and pulled the duvet up, before closing Phil in a hug.

"yes sir" he said with a small laugh. "...hey, Dan..."

"What?" asked Dan with his eyes closed, not bothering to move his face away from Phil's hair.

"will you...be my boyfriend?"

"That's not even a question" chuckled Dan. "I already am" He added, and kissed Phil on his lips again.

Phil blushed as he smiled happily "thank you...I really do love you...you know"

"I'm more and more sure I love you too" said Dan, before he pulled away to cough. "You've infected me!" He pouted and leaned his head against Phil's chest.

Phil giggled as he wrapped his arms around his lover "sorry Daniel" he said with a slight smirk on his face.

"Now you'll have to take care of me" said Dan happily, and left small kiss on Phil's neck. "I'll gladly accept that" He giggled.

"of course, anything for you" he said softly, kissing the top of Dan's head.


End file.
